


Порочный

by Chiffa_from_Kettary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiffa_from_Kettary/pseuds/Chiffa_from_Kettary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порочный. Вот, пожалуй, самое точное определение, которое можно подобрать для Питера Хейла. Порочный, обольстительный, аморальный, изворотливый.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порочный

Порочный. Вот, пожалуй, самое точное определение, которое можно подобрать для Питера Хейла. Порочный, обольстительный, аморальный, изворотливый. Айзек невольно облизывает губы, украдкой разглядывая тихо переругивающегося с альфой мужчину, и Питер едва заметно скашивает на него взгляд, пока Дерек, кривя губы, выговаривает что-то, почти выплевывая слова в лицо дяде.

Айзек прячется от этого мимолетного взгляда за учебником по экономике; понять к а к Питер улавливает направленный на него взгляд волчонка, Айзеку не удается, но работает это безотказно. Бывший альфа заметно расслабляется, выслушивая злую тираду племянника, провожает его, уходящего, взглядом, пожимая плечами, явно оставаясь при своем мнении.

Лейхи переворачивает очередную страницу, проговаривая про себя слова, напечатанные на желтоватых, чуть шершавых страницах, потому что в смысл их все равно не вникает, но кто знает - может, хоть что-то отложится в памяти? Питер не произносит ни слова, привычным движением вклиниваясь между коленей сидящего мальчишки, заставляя развести ноги шире в пошло-беззащитном жесте, вызывающем в молодом, насыщенном гормонами теле всплеск животного желания, смешанного с ощущением покорности.

Учебник выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев, оседая хрупкими желтыми страницами на дощатый пол возле правой ноги волчонка, длинные пальцы почти невольно сжимаются на бедре мужчины.

Питер проводит раскрытой ладонью по золотистым вьющимся волосам, подцепляя ободок наушников, сталкивая, чуть щурится, вслушиваясь в доносящийся из слабых динамиков голос солиста группы, возвестившей себя когда-то "Вестниками моды".

Айзек запрокидывает голову, выпрямляясь, замирая в настолько недвусмысленной позе, что хочется напрочь забыть о том, что находятся они на нижнем этаже дома, в общей гостиной, куда, судя по мерному стуку каблуков, направляется Лидия.

"Reach out and touch faith", - проговаривает-напевает Питер, глядя в глаза Айзека, а тот, хоть и слышит, как приближаются шаги девушки, не может заставить себя отстраниться, убрать руку с бедра старшего оборотня, не может даже прекратить постоянно облизывать покрасневшие, припухшие от частых прикосновений языка, губы. Хейл любит дразнить окружающих, а Айзек ему это позволяет; Айзек позволяет ему все, просто потому, что взамен получает чувство нужности, защищенности и желанности. Питер, сжимает волосы подростка, медленно и пошло проводя языком по нижней губе, упиваясь похотливым взглядом семнадцатилетнего мальчишки.

Громкий возмущенный возглас Лидии заставляет Айзека вздрогнуть, чуть сильнее сжать пальцы на бедре мужчины, но не заставляет отвести взгляда от синих, завораживающих будто пламя свечи, глаз. Айзек почти видит в них отражение собственных, вспыхивающих золотом радужек. Питер одобрительно улыбается волчонку, разжимая пальцы, приглаживая непослушные волосы, поворачивается к Лидии, смеряя ее насмешливым взглядом.

\- Ты... ты... - Мартин подбирает слова, возмущенно глядя на Питера, еле заметно покачивающего головой, доброжелательно до издевки смотрящего на нее, и старательно избегая опускать взгляд на Айзека - Ты... ужасный!

"Порочный" - сладко перекатывает на языке Айзек, проговаривая совершенно беззвучно, смущенно прижимаясь виском к обтянутому грубоватой джинсой бедру, спуская ладонь куда-то в район колена. - "Он - порочный".

Мисс Мартин со сдержанным фырканьем отворачивается, собирая какие-то газетные вырезки, разложенные на столе, дробно стуча каблуками подходит к Хейлу, на полшага отстранившемуся от нежелающего отпускать его волчонка, гордо вздергивает подбородок, глядя в глаза бывшего альфы.  
\- Прекрати устраивать эти... перформансы.

\- Неужели тебя так легко смутить? - волк усмехается, ровно глядя в глаза ведьмы, не давая ей отвести взгляд и посмотреть на Лейхи - Питер знает, что этого волчонок не любит больше всего.

\- Я не понимаю, зачем тебе вообще... демонстрировать свои извращенные потребности в подчинении. Знаешь, я могла бы поднять пару справочников по психоанализу... - Лидия все же переводит взгляд на Айзека, но волчонок этого не видит - вервольф легко проводит ладонью по его лицу, вынуждая прикрыть на пару мгновений глаза. Когда Лейхи их снова открывает, Лидия уже вновь смотрит на Питера. - Если тебе интересна подоплека этих девиаций.

\- Как бы тебе того не хотелось, моя маленькая ведьма, - Питер улыбается своей фирменной "я буду трахать тебя на всех пригодных поверхностях до тех пор, пока ты не назовешь меня своим богом" улыбкой, - но никакие из моих девиаций, особенно сексуального толка, тебя не касаются. И не коснутся.

Айзек тихонько сглатывает, откидываясь на спинку дивана, сдерживая смех, потому что обескураженная, вечно скрывающая свою извращенную ревность, Лидия, действительно его смешит. Питер скашивает на волчонка почти неодобрительный взгляд, снова поворачивается к баньши, но она уже разворачивается на каблуках, не произнеся ни слова, уходя.

\- Не начинай смеяться над ней до того, как она уйдет, - с чуть ехидной усмешкой произносит Хейл, отстраняясь еще на шаг и протягивая Айзеку руку. - Портишь всю картину.

Айзек не чувствует в его голосе по-настоящему осуждающих ноток, поэтому просто кивает, ничего не добавляя, оплетая длинными прохладными пальцами протянутую ладонь. Волчонок поднимается на ноги, чувствуя под сомкнутыми на запястье Питера пальцами его слегка учащенный пульс. Волчонок все понимает верно и быстро - тянет мужчину за собой, прищелкивая пальцами в ритм стоящей на повторе песни.

I will deliver  
You know I'm a forgiver.

Лидия лишь закатывает глаза, столкнувшись с ними на нижних ступенях лестницы, но оборотни уже не обращают на нее ни малейшего внимания - Айзек зажмуривается, позволяя Питеру прижать его к стене, целуя жадно и собственнически, чувствует, как краснеют уши и щеки, как жаром стыда, смешанного с удовольствием, заливает все лицо.

Нет, на самом деле, Айзек чертовски любит, когда на него, покоряющегося мужчине, смотрят. Наверное, и об этой девиации Лидия смогла бы найти пару интересных абзацев в специализированных справочниках.

"Порочный", - полустоном мелькает в голове, когда Питер отстраняется, хищно облизывая губы, подталкивает волчонка в спину, поднимаясь следом.

Дерек что-то говорит, мертвой хваткой впиваясь в плечо Питера, когда Айзек уже проворачивает ручку двери, ведущей в его комнату. Айзек почти не слышит слов - не хочет слушать, прижимаясь лбом к дверному косяку, слабо двигая бедрами, потираясь пахом о ладонь Питера, почти загораживающего его от альфы, и сквозь два слоя ткани сжимающего до боли твердый член. Айзек очень хочет кончить. Пару раз. Дерек сжимает зубы, отводя взгляд от изнывающего волчонка, коротко отрывисто дышит, стараясь не вдыхать запах чужого возбуждения, говорит что-то резкое, вот только старший Хейл на это не реагирует, что-то спокойно отвечая племяннику, быстрее проводя рукой по натягивающему ткань члену волчонка. Айзек тихонько скулит, сжимая зубы, зажмуриваясь до ярких белых вспышек перед глазами, чувствуя, как по джинсам расползается небольшое влажное пятно.

\- Блядь, ты... - у Дерека, как и у Лидии ранее, кончаются слова, когда он чувствует горьковато-сладкий запах спермы.

Айзек в полузабытье повторяет вслед за Дэйвом Гааном: "Your own personal Jesus..."

Питер довольно скалится в лицо своему альфе, провожая его привычно насмешливым взглядом, обнимает волчонка за талию, прижимая к себе, заходит в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь.

Лейхи с довольной, чуть отстраненной улыбкой, цепляется пальцами за рубашку оборотня, непослушными пальцами выталкивая маленькие пуговицы из ткани, с тихим рычанием жмется губами к груди, настойчиво и грубовато проводя языком по соскам, опускается на колени, так и не давая мужчине отстраниться от тонкой деревянной перегородки. Айзек тоже может заставить мужчину стонать, и Айзеку тоже нравится, что это будет слышать как минимум весь второй этаж особняка. Горячие мокрые губы касаются напряженного живота, пальцы тянут вниз джинсы и белье, обхватывая упруго качнувшийся перед лицом член. Питер довольно рычит, прижимаясь лопатками к двери, запрокидывая голову, когда волчонок влажно лижет головку, ладонью проводя вдоль ствола.

Песня все крутится и крутится в наушниках, вовсе не раздражая повторами - ее Айзек готов слушать до бесконечности, податливо расслабляя глотку, вбирая член до основания и плотно сжимая губами, сглатывая. Хейл стонет, не сдерживаясь, рычит, скаля удлинившиеся клыки, надавливая на курчавый затылок, не давая отстраниться.

Айзек неловко ерзает на коленях - липкая влага неприятно холодит пах, мешая постепенно захлестывающему возбуждению расцвести в полную силу. Питер сильно тянет мальчишку за волосы, снимая со своего члена, любуется им несколько мгновений, оценивающе разглядывая припухшие раскрасневшиеся губы, тянет наверх, к себе, целуя, раня тонкую кожу клыками - так, как волчонок любит больше всего. Айзек снова срывается на возбужденный скулеж, неконтролируемо двигая обнаженными уже бедрами, вышагивая из сползших к лодыжкам джинсов, когда Хейл подталкивает его к кровати. Лейхи падает на постель спиной, сразу разводя ноги в приглашающем жесте, раскрываясь перед нависшим над ним мужчиной.

Волчонка ведет от запаха желания, исходящего от бывшего альфы - для него крайне непривычно чувство, что его хотят, а Питер жаждет его не только в постели, он просто постоянно хочет Айзека рядом с собой, раз за разом доказывая свое право на мальчика окружающим. Лейхи не просто позволяет ему это, Айзек ему потворствует, подстегивает, дает возможность, прекрасно уяснив, что Хейл по какой-то ему одной ведомой причине не переходит границ, очерченных в сознании волчонка, не делает ничего, что Айзеку в действительности не нравится, и защищает того от неприятных мелочей типа чужих взглядов.

Айзек выгибается, скрещивая ноги на пояснице старшего оборотня, притягивая его ближе, удовлетворенно вздыхает, почувствовав приятную, привычную, возбуждающую заполненность. Член снова стоит, головка мажет смазкой по животу с каждым, несильным еще, толчком. Мальчишка мутным от возбуждения взглядом окидывает мужчину, кусая губы, тянет к нему руки, обвивая за шею, притягивая ближе к себе. Питер скользит когтями по тонкой коже бедра, распарывая, заполняя комнату душным, сладким запахом крови, отчего Айзек вздрагивает, сжимаясь, но не протестует. Боль чуть отрезвляет тело, но запах крови дурманит зверя, которого Айзек с удовольствием отпускает. Когти впиваются в спину синеглазого вервольфа, и тот в свою очередь взрыкивает, жестче толкаясь в податливое, жадно принимающее его тело. Волчонок гортанно стонет, двигаясь в одном темпе с бывшим альфой, трется членом о его живот, чувствуя, как в паху скручивается тугой, почти болезненный узел возбуждения.

Питер рывком переворачивает волчонка на живот, хлестко, с оттягом ударяя по ягодице пару раз, рывком входит на всю длину, крепко удерживая вскинутые, чуть дрожащие бедра, размазывая по пальцам густую алую кровь. Айзек комкает простынь, раздирая в клочки, сильно прогибает поясницу, подставляясь зверю, рычит в ответ на возбужденный рык старшего хищника, шире разводит ноги, звонко, протяжно вскрикивая, когда когтистая ладонь аккуратно ложится на текущий смазкой член. Волчонку этого прикосновения вполне хватает, чтобы кончить, застонать, упираясь лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как пульсирующим оргазмом окатывает каждую мышцу, каждую клетку тела. Хейл тихо, довольно рычит, отстраняясь, в пару движений рукой по члену доводит себя до разрядки, кончая на покорно изогнутую спину волчонка.

Айзек тихо всхлипывает, чувствуя прикосновения языка - Питер медленно слизывает белесые потеки с покрытой испариной спины, чуть прокусывает кожу, добавляя вкус крови, закончив, коротко целует волчонка между лопаток, отпуская, позволяя рухнуть всем обессилевшим телом на кровать. Лейхи медленно переворачивается на спину, оглядывая сыто облизывающего губы мужчину, шумно сглатывает и тянется за поцелуем с привкусом спермы и крови, с вымученным стоном понимая, что возбуждение накатывает очередной изматывающей волной.

\- Порочный, - шепчет в губы Хейла, старательно обводя кончиком языка довольную улыбку.

"Your own personal Jesus..."


End file.
